Egg Hunt!
by golden promise
Summary: It's egg hunting time at the guild! everyone is partnering up for this fun egg hunt and every ones off to find the most eggs to win the prize. and our two favorite mages are paired up and dressed as bunnies! Who will win? read and find out! please R&R C: i do not own btw. forgot the disclaimer


_How on earth did I wind up in this outfit again?_ Lucy Heartfilia wondered as she looked at herself in a mirror. She had on a sexy bunny suit just like she had once before. Letting out a sigh she turned away from the mirror and moved toward the door. When she opened it she was assaulted by the smell of chocolate that filled the guildhall. She had changed in a room upstairs and was irritated that she had to even wear it in the first place. She had been voted to play miss bunny for the Easter egg hunt for the guild members.

"Why are we even doing an egg hunt anyway?" she asked herself as she descended the stairs. She could hear the hustle and bustle of everyone as they gathered around each other. Everyone was wearing a set of bunny ears and holding baskets to collect the eggs in. as she made it to the bottom of the stairs she noticed Levy moving toward her, dragging Gajeel behind her. When she made it to where Lucy was she gave her a smile.

"You look lovely as a bunny Lu-Chan" she told her. Gajeel let out a snort behind her which resulted In Levy glaring at him. Lucy felt a blush rise up her cheeks.

"Thank you Levy chan, although I'm not sure I really want to do this" Lucy told her, embarrassed. Levy looked at her, startled.

"You have to! We just took another vote" Levy all but yelled before she slapped her hands over her mouth. Gajeel chuckled behind her at her slip up. Lucy felt her eyebrow rise.

"Another vote? For what?" Lucy asked her. Levy let out a sigh.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything but Mira had everyone take another vote for someone else to dress up as a bunny too and be your egg hunting partner. You're never going to guess who got picked" Levy told her excitedly. Lucy had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Let me guess. Natsu?" Lucy asked. Her question caused Levy's mouth to drop into an O shape.

"Okay I guess you can guess but still I'm excited for you Lu-Chan" she said adding a wink at the last part. Lucy felt her eyes begin to roll before she heard Natsu's voice.

"This things itchy. Ice head! You wear it!" Natsu hollered at the ice mage a few feet away. He was dressed in a full bunny suit, fur and all and it was blue. The ears were long and hung low over his head and a big fluffy tail extended from the back of the suit. Whiskers were attached to his cheeks and his nose was painted black.

_He looks so cute! _Lucy thought as she felt the urge to go and hug him.

"Natsu! It is your duty as the one chosen to wear the suit to wear it proudly" Erza hollered at him. Unfortunately that made him begin to sulk. As he passed Gray however Lucy noticed Gray whisper something to him that made Natsu stand up straighter again.

_What's that all about?_ Lucy once again wondered. She hadn't realised that Levy had been talking and she focused back in on the conversation.

"…because I know that you like him and..."

"Wait, wait! I like who?" Lucy asked confused as to where she came back into the conversation. Levy gave her a frustrated glance.

"Natsu of course. This is your chance to tell him how you feel" Levy told her. Lucy felt her body slump.

"Let me guess you and Mira came up with this whole scheme?" Lucy asked, slightly annoyed yet touched by her friends. Levy just smiled.

"Well yes but the whole guild helped too. Except for Natsu but that's obvious" she said proudly. Lucy groaned.

"Thank you Levy-Chan but I'm not ready to tell him anything. Yet" Lucy told her friend. Saying this caused Levy to pout.

"But Lu-Chan it's the perfect opportunity!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy shook her head when she noticed Gajeel start to sneak away.

_Where's he going? _Lucy wondered. Levy seemed to not notice the iron dragon slayer slinking away from the two so Lucy just shrugged it off. Just then Mira called for everyone's attention and the guild began to hush.

"Alright everyone! The eggs have all been hidden throughout the town! So we are ready to start. But before that Natsu, Lucy can you come up here?" Mira asked. Lucy began making her way to Mira and stood beside her. Natsu stood on her other side. Mira smiled and handed both of them a basket which they each took.

"You two are the leaders so you will be the first to go out. As soon as you exit the guild everyone can scatter in any direction they want to. However there is no certainty that anyone will find an egg because of the small amount of them. Basically now it's a game. Whichever pair gets the most eggs wins free meals from the guild, paid for by the master" she told everyone. There were a few hollers of excitement and exclamations of people saying they are going to win. Suddenly Erza appeared with a large horn in her hand.

"Let's get going everyone!" she yelled out and Natsu and Lucy made their ways to the doors. Once they walked through the door Erza blew the horn and everyone took off. Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and took off in a direction as well, practically dragging her behind him.

"Natsu slow down!" she hollered at him. Natsu began to slow and glanced back at her, a grin plastered to his face.

"Come on Luce we have to win this!" he told her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright" she said. "Where should we look first?" she asked him. Natsu tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes in thought. Suddenly his eyes opened.

"Your apartment!" he said with a smile. Lucy felt her shoulders sag.

"Why would there be an egg in my apartment?" Lucy asked. Natsu didn't answer as he had already started toward her home.

Lucy couldn't believe it. There on her table were two silver coloured eggs. Natsu picked them up and set one egg in each basket.

"How does everyone get in here" Lucy said, irritated. Natsu just continued on grinning.

"Probably through the window" he said as he moved to exit her house.

"Now where are we going?" she asked. Natsu glanced back at her.

"You pick this time Luce" he told her. Lucy let out a sigh and moved to catch up to him.

"We'll go to the library" she said and they continued on their way.

They had just reached the library when they saw Levy and Gajeel exiting through the doors.

"Sorry Lu-Chan! We already got all the ones in there!" Levy called to her. Lucy waved her understanding and turned to Natsu.

"Okay so library's out. Where else?" before Natsu had a chance to speak Lucy spoke up again.

"I know! The park" she exclaimed. Now it was her turn to grab Natsu's hand and pull him.

Lucy looked around at the small field that was the park and wondered where an egg would be hidden. Having an idea she turned to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu maybe the egg is in one of the trees" she told him. Nodding Natsu began checking each tree in the park. He climbed up branch to branch looking.

"Hey Luce! Catch!" Natsu called down to her. Startled Lucy quickly moved to catch the falling object that Natsu released from his hand.

An egg! Lucy quickly placed the egg in her basket and moved to catch another one as it was dropped. Moments later Natsu jumped down from the tree and grinned.

"Now we have four. I know just the place to look next Lucy" he told her as he began to walk. Lucy moved to follow him and they walked toward a wooded area the Lucy began to recognise. It was Natsu and Happy's usual place to go fishing. They didn't get very far before Happy and Charle flew overhead and Happy called to him.

"Already taken Natsu!" he called as he flew on ahead with his partner. Natsu closed his eyes again to think of another place.

"How about the train station?" Lucy suggested. Natsu nodded his head and they began making their way to the train station.

When they arrived once again someone had gotten there before them.

"You're out of luck flame brain" Gray told him as he and Juvia showed them the 2 eggs they found. Natsu's face fell into a frown and he stuck his face close to Gray's.

"What?" Gray asked him.

"How many have you found?" Natsu asked. Gray tsked.

"None of your business" he answered. They glared at each other for a long time before Lucy pulled on Natsu's arm.

"Come on Natsu before all the eggs are found" she told him as she tugged again. Grumpily Natsu turned away from Gray and Lucy pulled him toward another direction.

"Now where else could we look?" she asked. Natsu grinned.

"We can try your house again!" he suggested and Lucy bopped him on top of his head.

"There's no way that there will be more eggs there! We already got them!" she yelled.

She stood corrected. There one her bed this time was another two eggs.

"What is wrong with everyone!?" she said exasperated. She still couldn't believe it. People kept breaking into her house to put eggs there.

"Now we have six eggs" Natsu told her. Lucy let out a sigh.

"I'm exhausted, can we just go back to the guild now?" she asked him.

"Great idea Luce! Maybe they hid eggs right in the guild!" he said excitedly.

_He's so into this, _Lucy thought to herself as she once again followed him out of her house. They walked on to the guild and when they arrived the place was deserted. Everyone was out looking for eggs. They looked around the dining room and saw nothing so they continued on looking through other rooms for eggs. They had checked every room except for one, the master's office.

"I don't think we should go in there" Lucy told Natsu as he was about to open the door.

"But this is probably where the eggs are" he complained. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Fine, okay" she said as she peered over his shoulder. Just their luck, on the master's desk there was one large golden coloured egg and about three small eggs sitting clustered together. Natsu let out a whoop and moved into the room to gather the eggs until a voice behind them stopped him.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked and Lucy tensed. They both turned around and saw the master standing in the doorway, hands behind his back. He had a scowl on his face as he glanced between the two. Natsu just smiled.

"We're collecting the eggs" he told Makarov. A few tense moments passed before Makarov smiled himself.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Take them" he said. Natsu did just that, he set the smaller eggs in the two baskets and carried the large one himself. At that moment they heard the horn blow in the dining room and they quickly moved toward the sound.

"The game must be over!" Natsu exclaimed as they reached the room.

"Yes" Lucy agreed. A steady stream of guild members began to fill in through the door and everyone began setting their eggs on the tables. Natsu and Lucy did the same.

"Eight eggs. Not bad" Lucy said as she set the last one on the table with the others. Mira then began to speak.

"Great job everyone!" she hollered. "Did everyone have a good time?" she asked. Cheers were heard throughout the room.

"I'm glad. Now we are going to count up everyone's eggs to see who had the most but before that another prize gets presented to the pair that got the largest egg. Natsu and Lucy!" she called to them. Natsu held up the large egg and Lucy smiled as everyone cheered for them. They then both walked over to Mira and she handed them a large basket with chocolate eggs inside along with a chocolate bunny.

"Congratulations" she told them as Lucy took the basket.

"Thank you Mira" Lucy thanked her and they returned to their table. Mira and the master then went around to each table to count the eggs before returning to where they had been. This time Makarov spoke.

"We have found our winner" he said as he cleared his throat. "And the winner is Levy and Gajeel with twelve eggs!" he hollered. More cheers went around as everyone congratulated them. Gajeel lifted Levy off her feet and set her on his shoulders as the cheering went on. When it quieted down Gajeel lowered her and then snickers were heard throughout the crowed.

"Now" spoke Makarov, "Natsu and Lucy, our bunnies please come over here" he told them as he glanced at them. Wondering what for Lucy walked over to the, Natsu right behind her. When they stood in front of Mira and Makarov they were told to close their eyes in which they obeyed.

"Okay wish for chocolate!" Mira told them.

"I wish for chocolate" they both said at the same time. Before they could realize what was happening warm chocolate was poured over their heads and flowed over them. Lucy gave a small squeak and tried to jump out of the way. Natsu just laughed as he opened his mouth and tilted his head back. When she was able to open her eyes she glanced to the crowed and saw every single person laughing. Heads were thrown back in humour and some people were laughing a little too hard. Including the master and Mira who had moved away after dousing Natsu and Lucy in Chocolate. Natsu turned to look at Lucy, his eyes also open and he pulled her into a hug. They both then burst into laughter as they hugged and Natsu spoke between laughs.

"Happy Easter Luce" he said before he smashed his lips to hers. Surprised by his action it took Lucy a moment to realise what had just happed. She could taste the chocolate on his lips and she couldn't help herself but to smile into the kiss. When they parted Natsu looked at her slightly confused before he broke out into a full blown smile. Lucy smiled back, her cheeks turning pink under the mound of chocolate. Natsu then licked her cheek, taking a small amount of chocolate from her cheek with his tongue and grinned even wider.

"Delicious"

**Okay! So what did you think? :D It took me a bit of time to write this but I hope it turned out okay. Drop a review for me? Hope to see you all again soon and Happy Easter!**


End file.
